It is of course well known in the prior art of recliner chairs to utilize various linkage systems for mounting and operating the various parts of the chair for movement between the upright or closed position, the TV position (wherein the footrest is extended) and the fully reclined position beyond the TV position. It is also well known to utilize a track system to mount and obtain movement of the chair between the upright, TV and fully reclined position. Although the use of a track system in a recliner chair provides the advantages of good lateral stability in the chair while in some cases requiring the use of lesser links or parts; track systems of the prior art also have some disadvantages owing to the fact that the rollers sometime bind in the tracks. Other disadvantages are described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,275, which may also be referred to for definition of various terms which are used in this art and which are used herein.
Examples of prior art recliners utilizing track systems as described above appear in U.S. patents to Frank M. Re U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,724, 3,941,417, 3,958,827; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,663 Cycowicz et al. The track systems of the recliner chairs of these patents allow the chair wall-avoiding action when moved into reclining positions. Wall-avoiding action is of course also achieved in other recliner chairs which rely solely on linkage systems rather than track systems, such recliner chairs being exemplified in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,275, 4,908,491, 4,350,387 and 4,350,386.